


candy colored kisses

by Slightly Anonymous Sapphic (Cinnamonbookworm)



Category: Mamamoo, Real Person Fiction, 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Pink lipstick, i don't even know they're so cute, kissing in closets, you two are supposed to be filming and yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonbookworm/pseuds/Slightly%20Anonymous%20Sapphic
Summary: "He’s not even sure why he followed her into this closet, really, except for the fact that he’d follow her whenever, wherever, with no regrets."

Or: Solar makes the most of their limited time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what's up with me but these two are my only muse right now, so thanks to the six of you who read the last one, here's another.  
> My specialty is angst but Solar and Eric are so prone to fluff and smiles and unicorns and rainbows that it's kind of hard to write mutual pining when all they want to do is kiss each other and giggle. Either way, enjoy.

Solar’s bold when she wants to be, he’s beginning to realize.

Like when she reaches for him suddenly, finding a hand or a shoulder to hold onto like it’s the easiest thing in the world: like it’s natural. She takes a deep breath and rams through one of her own walls with all the power of a steam engine, leaving him the single bystander of her remarkable feat. Because she’s opening up; she really is.

Sometimes Eric can’t tell what’s going on in her head, though. The gears or the wheels or whatever’s inside of there turn for a few moments, and then she acts. They’re similar that way, he supposes - Solar and him - too cautious for their own good, always making explosive, expensive choices when they finally wrap their brain around the situation.

It’s going to take the two of them to figure this out this time, though, because if they don’t come out soon the camera crew’s going to come in, and he really doesn’t want that, not now, not when he’s trying to make the most of the time they have together. He tells her this. Her laugh is infectious, and it spreads, warm, through his body, all the way to his fingertips. She’d painted them the other week, after they’d finished filming, and they've been bright blue ever since; he can't bare to wash them off.

“Shh!” Solar holds an accusatory finger to her mouth, face scrunched up like she’s trying to balance a pencil on her lips. “They’re going to hear you!”

“What they’re going to do is _come in_ ,” he protests. And that’s really going to ruin the moment. They’ll find it again later, he’s sure, when the cameras are rolling, but it won’t be the _same._ He’s not even sure why he followed her into this closet, really, except for the fact that he’d follow her whenever, wherever, with no regrets. All the way to Dubai and back.

The cameras stayed behind, since the closet’s small and dark and they probably thought they were going to come out soon. It’s been almost a minute and Solar still hasn’t moved from her spot in the corner, playing peek-a-boo with the dress she’d made him wear that one time. Eric’s not sure what’s making her stay in here, want to be away from everyone and everything except for him and one of their only shared possessions, but it’s not like he’s complaining.

She leans forward, her hands more planting into his shoulders than delicately reaching for them. Jolted, forceful baby steps, he likes to think of them. “Shh!” Solar whispers again. “I’m trying to do something.”

Whatever that something is, she lost him more than a few moments ago. He’s sure his brain will land on it eventually, though. Probably after she’s already begun, but that’s never been a problem. They’re usually so in sync that a little differentiation one way or another doesn’t really bother him. Her eyebrows crinkle in thought, and he feels his follow along. She leans closer again, like she’s trying another eskimo kiss.

_Okay,_ Eric thinks. _Whatever you want._ And he goes along with it, because that’s what he does. He follows her push and pull and never questions it, because he wants this thing between them to last far beyond the time when the last camera goes off. Their foreheads touch, and she’s so close he can feel her breath on his face.

“You’re going to need to be really, really, quiet,” Solar says, and then she switches to English. “Okay?”

Eric smiles, because how can he not when she’s looking at him like that? “Okay,” he breathes, sighing into the whole situation, going with her unpredictable flow.

The corners of Solar’s pink-painted lips turn up, like she’s about to perform. Eric feels the need to mentally check that there are no cameras in the room. She smiles like she has a secret, and she’s contemplating whether or not to tell him, like she’s about to do something dangerous again. Maybe nothing she does is dangerous, maybe he only feels that way because of the speed his heart starts racing when she takes the wheel of the metaphorical car of their marriage and abruptly turns left when he was fine going the long way around.

She’s on the edge of laughter now, and he has to give her a look to calm her down. “Okay,” she repeats again. “Okay.”

And then, fast as lightning, her hands are cupping his cheeks, left thumb imperceptibly stroking the corner of his mouth. She’s still smiling, and her eyes _\- oh, her eyes -_ look like they contain all the secrets of the universe. They’re bright and gleaming and happy in a way he hasn’t seen them be all day. Her hair, too, seems to glow with the _giddiness_ of it all, and his eyes trace every big curl all the way down to her waist.

Solar sighs, soft and quiet, like the kind of stuff clouds should be made of. And then she moves again, coming even closer, so her mouth is barely inches from his. “We have to be quiet, okay?” she asks again and he finally gets it.

Eric answers her question like it’s a challenge. “Okay.”

And then her lips are on his, sweet and soft and he feels like he’s been waiting forever for this moment. Eric’s hands find their way to her waist and the back of her head, and he backs up, bringing her with him, footsteps as delicate as they both can make them. As soon as his back touches the end of the closet, he deepens the kiss, and she must be okay with it, because she kisses him back as fierce as ever, fingers twisting in his hair. This is around the time Eric realizes how screwed he is.

He’s known for a while of course. He can’t pinpoint the moment, exactly, but he remembers one morning he just woke up with the knowledge that he loved her, that he couldn’t remember what it’s like to _not_ love her.

He’s also incredibly screwed for a different reason, because the people out there really _are_ going to come in here eventually and one look at his hair and her lipstick and they’re going to figure it all out, but he doesn’t _care_ right now, not when her attempt for a breath leaves her smiling against his lips like this.

Eric’s own attempt at breathing leaves him on the edge of laughter, because this is quite possibly the best secret he’s ever been told. Her hand goes to cover his mouth, but before it can get all the way there, he catches it with his own and brings it to his lips.

When he kisses her hand, she almost starts squealing. “Shh,” he reminds her. “We’re being quiet, remember?”

Solar gives him a look, as if to say “I’m not the one talking,” and then she kisses him again, pulling on the front of his shirt to draw them together. Eric pushes on her back, and the distance becomes less and less until he can feel the soft fibers of her sweater on his stomach where his t-shirt has ridden up. She’s a lightning rod, transferring electric shocks to him with every touch, even as her hands run up his neck back to his face and hair, never leaving his skin.

He’s going to be drunk on her soon, he thinks. Not just from the kiss, but from everything. The silliness of it all. He’d been so worried about feelings and _ruining things_ , that he hadn’t even stopped to consider this is how it would happen. _Of course_ this is how it would happen. They’re not really ones for large cheesy declarations - except that one time. Everything important happens in the quiet moments.

Quiet moments like this one, where they’re looking in each other’s eyes and giggling in that way that is all breath and no sound.

“You’re incredible,” Eric whispers, smiling, when he finally catches his breath. “You know that, right?”

Solar’s eyes shine with the compliment, but she plays it off cool. “I know,” she says, and she flips her hand to her heart. Then she gets serious again. “Can we…?”

One of his hands reaches out to grab hers, not to _hold hands,_ per se, but as a comfort, an anchor for her clouded mind. “Can we what?”

She turns her head away. “Nevermind,” Solar says, not looking him in the eyes anymore. “It’s dumb.”

Eric doubts whatever she was going to say could possibly be dumb. Her words might be a little stiff sometimes, sure, and occasionally when she’s nervous her speech will get all formal again, but that doesn’t make any of what she’s actually _saying_ dumb. If he’s being honest it’s actually kind of cute. “It’s not dumb,” he reassures her, and he squeezes her hand.

“But you said you didn’t want things to change,” she protests. “You-”

“Nothing’s changed since then for me,” he says, and then winces because that definitely came out wrong. “What I’m trying to say is… whatever _this_ is,” Eric gestures between the two of them with his free hand, “whatever these feelings are. They were around when I said that - long before, actually - so things don’t have to change. None of this has to be real out there if you don’t want it to be.”

Solar’s nails dig into his palm. “But… you want it to be?” Her face is unreadable again, a complete stone mask except for her eyes, which contain a fear he’s afraid he won’t be able to console.

Eric tries anyway. “What I _want_ is to be in your life, however you want me there, because you’re the best thing that’s happened to me this year, and when I said I didn’t want things to change I meant I didn’t want to lose you-”

The third kiss is soft and chaste but he can tell she means it. It’s sincere. It’s Solar, in every possible way. She brings their clasped hands over her heart, and holds them close.

“Good,” she says, when she pulls away, with the gentlest smile he’s ever seen from her. “I don’t want to lose you either. I know I’m bad at this whole… thing, but I want you in my life. I want to take you everywhere and hold your hand and do all those cheesy things I never really understood until I met you.”

He can’t help but hug her then - so much of a different feeling than a kiss. He’s already memorized the way they fit together like this, letting the memory get him through in the weeks between their filming. He’s already all-too-familiar with the way his chest will ache with the loss of it.

She hugs him back. And then, she looks at his face and starts laughing, because, just as he’d suspected, their carefully crafted hair and make-up are all messed up now. Solar flattens his hair back down, like she had in the pool in Jeju, and he helps her re-align her sweater.

“Can I?” she asks, looking at the coral pink color on his lips.

Eric waves his hand. “Go ahead. Unless you want me to be wearing your makeup for the rest of the episode.” The smile Solar gives him in response looks almost wicked. She attempts to fix it, but he has a sneaking suspicion he’s never going to be able to look her members in the eye and assure them they’re behaving on set again.

“Are you two coming out of there anytime soon?” someone calls from the other side of the closet door.

The two of them look at each other, now all fixed up again (for the most part), and exchange secret smiles. Then, he slides open the door, and gestures for her to follow. “You two...” one of the cameramen play-chides, shaking his head at them. Eric grins at him, knowing they still have time to film some good scenes. And, either way, he doesn’t have any regrets.

Solar squeezes his hand, and he realizes she must’ve taken it again on their way out, then she giggles, out loud finally. Her smile could save lives.

_Yep,_ Eric thinks. _No regrets._

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a regular Thursday night thing, depending on how much I write. I already have two other WIPs for them so, if you're reading this, let me know if you'd be okay with it in the comments. Or don't. It's your choice. I'm probably going to post them eventually anyways.


End file.
